the_farthest_starfandomcom-20200215-history
Star Trek: Unity
- | timeline = 2290s - 2376 | stories = 17 | image2 = }} Star Trek: Unity (aka Project Unity) was a large fan fiction crossover to celebrate the 35th anniversary of Star Trek in 2001. History The idea for Unity came from Joseph Gatch, author of the fan fiction series . His idea was to involve as many fan fiction series as possible to do a crossover to celebrate the 35th anniversary of . Nine fan fiction series agreed to take part in the project, they were: * * * * * * * * * . A website for the series was created in 2001 and hosted on Tripod.com. The website included all the stories from the various authors as well as a special version of the finale where all the stories were combined and interwoven into a single "epic". The site included much of the background information on the Vendoth and their technology, which was used by the authors while writing. It also included a message from Joseph Gatch on the creation of the series. Unfortunately at some point in 2009 the site was removed by Tripod, though some of the pages can still be accessed through the site, Internet Archive: Wayback Machine. The removal of the site and its files has seen the disappearance of sections of the series from the Internet. As time has gone by several of the series either finished or just stopped. Along with this inactivity has come the disappearance of some of the fan fiction websites and the removal of their stories. As of the 21st of August, 2014 the following sections of the project were available at their respective fan fiction websites: ''and . In September 2010, the site was revived by the author of with as much of the content as he had access to. Nearly the entirety of the project has since returned online with the only exception been ''The Legend Continues: "Sleeping Giants". Prologue The plot for the crossover was based on a storyline by Jon Wasik of , where the Federation gained the wrath of the Vendoth, a species from another galaxy. The Vendoth then travel to the Milky Way to punish the Federation and due to their method of transit a number of ships are deposited at various times and locations around the galaxy. This allowed for series from various time periods to be involved and have their ships face the Vendoth threat. *''Dragon'' - " " *''The Excalibur Epics'' - " " *''The Cantabrian Expeditions'' - " " *''Adventure'' - " *''Providence'' - " *''The Legend Continues'' - " " *''Scipio Chronicles'' - " " *''Swiftfire'' - "The True" *''The Courageous'' - " " United We Stand - Together The centrepiece of the series would cover the Vendoth's attack on Earth, which would be told from the perspective of different fan fiction crews. This section was the centrepiece of the series and the various different stories were later combined into a single edition called " ". Five of the nine series involved contributed to the main event: Star Trek: Adventure, Excalibur Epics, The Legend Continues, USS Providence, and Swiftfire. Contributors to the finale: *''The Excalibur Epics'' - " " *''Adventure'' - " " *''Providence'' - " " *''Swiftfire'' - "United We Stand" *''The Legend Continues'' - " " Aftermath Excalibur, Adventure and Dragon also did follow-up stories on the aftermath of the events of the crossover. *''The Excalibur Epics'' - " " *''Adventure'' - " " *''Dragon'' - " " External links *[http://www.unity.ussswiftfire.com/ Revived The Nexus website, home of Star Trek: Unity] * Category:Content Category:Story arcs